gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
All Fall Down!
Fred Broca is observing the entrance to Fort Wadsworth but is distracted by a phone call from Cobra Commander and therefore misses the return of a convoy of Joe vehicles. Cobra Commander tells Broca he will soon have visitors and he must work with them. A C130 takes off from McGuire Field in New Jersey, piloted by Ace and Wild Bill. On board, Ace expresses surprise that Hawk is on an unauthorized mission, but Hawk explains they are on a training mission and that "if Snake-Eyes wants to parachute out while we happen to be flying over his cabin in the High Sierras, that's not my business." This is picked up by a bug planted by Zartan, who informs Cobra Commander of the information and device frequency. Later Snake-Eyes jumps out over the Sierras and then Hawk calls Airborne and Spirit out of their hiding place in a cargo container. At the Broca household Heather Broca tells her father two men have arrived in the kitchen where he finds Destro and Firefly. At that point the phone rings and Destro learns the beeper has confirmed the C130 is circling over the Sierras. On board the plane Spirit spots the bug and destroys it, then he and Airborne parachute out. Snake-Eyes is at his cabin, now dressed in civvies, where he throws a stick for Timber. Timber suddenly growls and both stare at a forest ten miles away. There Spirit jumps down from a tree and tells Airborne Snake-Eyes saw him. They agree they will have to pull back to continue the vigil and as cover set up a tent and campfire to pretend that there are a couple of campers. At a gas station further down the mountain Fred Broca pulls up a car and tells Slim, the attendant, that he is looking for "an old army buddy" who lives in a cabin in the mountains. Slim immediately realizes they are looking for "that 'werewolf' fella" who is a "silent type" and tells them how to get there. As they drive on Firefly and Destro wonder if the man described is Snake-Eyes. Destro explains that he made Broca ask about a cabin as a large base couldn't be hidden, but a cabin could. In Springfield, Major Bludd and the Baroness are riding in a taxi with Billy. Their goal being to befriend and manipulate Billy and have him join their cause in assassinating Cobra Commander. They present Billy with a .357 Magnum and explain that he is to use it at "point-blank range" against the Commander at the big Cobra Rally coming up at the end of the week. The Cobras reach the cabin and Broca calls out, pretending to be lost. Suddenly Snake-Eyes emerges from the door in his battlesuit. Destro immediately fires and Snake-Eyes ducks back into the cabin. Nearby Airborne and Spirit hear the shooting and head for the cabin, where Snake-Eyes fires on the car from a window. Destro retaliates with a wrist-rocket but Snake-Eyes evades it and fires, hitting the car's gas tank, detonating it. The three Cobras charge at the cabin, where Snake-Eyes uses a table as a shield while he reloads and fires back. Whilst Destro creates a distraction, Firefly throws in a grenade. Snake-Eyes tries to throw it out again, but is hit in the knee by Destro and the grenade bounces off the window frame. Destro is nicked, but the grenade explodes and throws Snake-Eyes backwards. Airborne and Spirit have now arrived and attack. Meanwhile Destro enters the cabin and sees a weakened Snake-Eyes lying against the wall. He tells the wounded Joe "I think you will die like a dog" but suddenly Timber attacks Destro. On the cabin roof Firefly wonders what is taking Destro so long to flank the other Joes and decides to use a satchel charge to flush out whoever is in the cabin. Airborne and Spirit see this and Airborne tries to charge up and stop him, but suddenly Broca fires, wounding Airborne who manages to hit Firefly nonetheless. Spirit targets and hits Broca whilst Firefly drops the charge down the chimney and shouts to Destro that he has sixty seconds. Firefly rolls off the roof. Inside Destro sees the charge and knocks off Timber then rushes out. Outside he and Spirit fire on each other when suddenly the charge detonates and the cabin is consumed in a huge explosion... |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= "Hang on, Snake-Eyes! The cavalry is here!" "What?!" "It don't make any sense to say 'the Indians are here!'" :--'Airborne' and Spirit reflect on the plight of their people. |Errors1=*Spirit and Airborne set up camp 10 miles from Snake-Eyes' cabin, but run there in just a few minutes when the firefight starts. *Major Bludd repeats himself "Foghorn-Leghorn-like" while speaking to Billy. |ItemsOfNote1= *'First Appearances:' Spirit *First issue penciled by Rod Whigham, who be the G.I. Joe artist for years to come. *This issue was reprinted in the G.I. Joe vol. 4 and G.I. Joe: The Best of Snake Eyes trade paperbacks. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the Action Force Holiday Special 1987. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}